1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices having a structure in which a touch panel is superimposed on a display panel are known (see JP2008-83491A). A flexible wiring board is connected to the display panel, and a separate flexible wiring board is also connected to the touch panel. Interface terminals for connection to a circuit board are provided in each of the flexible wiring boards.
In the related art, since separate flexible wiring boards are connected to the display panel and the touch panel, when there is a shift in the positions of the display panel and the touch panel, there is also a shift in the positions of the interface terminals of the two flexible wiring boards. Therefore, it is difficult to connect the interface terminals of the two flexible wiring boards together to the connectors or probe pins of an inspection device.